


Inevitable

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, playful tackling and chasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: Brett is a wolf; watching, wary, hungry. Nolan shouldn't run, not unless he wants to be caught.





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mskristinamay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mskristinamay/gifts).



> For my beloved Kristina. Happy birthday dearest <3

Nolan felt every single one of his seventeen years as he walked out onto the lacrosse pitch. It was the first game, since. Well, since everything.

There had been losses. Many of them. Their team numbers had dwindled, and the season had been postponed as the town recovered.

But here it was at last.

Liam’s shoulder bumped his. “You okay?”

Nolan had forgotten that Liam could smell his melancholy. “Fine,” he shrugged. “It’s just. It’s a lot.”

The beta wolf hummed his agreement, looking out at the field where players from their team had already congregated, warming up without them.

Cheers from the other end of the field made them both look. Leading the pack was Brett. Nolan had heard he’d died, had pushed the knowledge away before it could settle, unable to cope with the thought of tall, handsome, arrogant Brett being gone.

“I thought-”

“I know,” Liam interrupted, his smile tinged with sadness. “We wanted you to. Well, not you specifically, but you know.” He trailed off.

Nolan did know. He meant the hunters, of whom Nolan had been a part of.

He swallowed thickly. “I’m glad.”

Liam looked at him, blue eyes sharp and knowing with the bemusement of someone who was used to the way people fell all over the born werewolf. “I bet.”

He knocked his shoulder again and walked onto the field, and Nolan followed, half a step behind, pointedly not looking at the opposite end of the field.

They joined the team in warming up and Nolan struggled to concentrate, awareness zinging under his skin. His eyes burned to look, just for a second. The team moved to listen to their last minute pep talk, and Nolan, unable to hold himself back a second longer, peeked at the other huddle.

Silvery blue eyes were already focussed on him. It was hard to read Brett's expression from this distance, but Nolan fancied it was thoughtful. He seemed to note Nolan and Liam's proximity to each other, head tilting slightly. Nolan flushed and looked away, feeling his gaze on the side of his head like lasers. Somehow, he'd caught Brett's attention.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

During the game, Brett came close to him a few times, circling, unsure. Nolan tried to remember some of what Liam had told him. "If you catch the attention of something supernatural, don't run. Walk calm but sure, and find me or call me as soon as you can."

"What happens if you run?" He'd asked, as curious as he was repulsed.

Liam's eyes had lit gold. "We chase."

The boy in question jogged past, catching his gaze. _Do you need my help?_

He wasn't sure. On the one hand, the thought of Brett chasing him sent a thrill through his body. Being pinned, the wolf at his throat, sucking in his scent with a deep breath. On the other, it scared him. The way Brett was looking at him was intense but uncertain. Like he wasn't quite sure himself what he wanted.

So he just gave Liam a helpless shrug and continued on with the game, conscious of Brett's eyes on him every time he sprinted down the field. Each time, he couldn't help but glance back to see if he was following.

Each time, Brett seemed to start forward and then hold himself back, much to the consternation of his coach.

"Don't just stand there, Talbot," he roared. "Get him."

"Easy," he heard Liam say from where he sprinted next to Nolan. "Easy. It's alright."

He wasn't talking to Nolan.

At the end of the first quarter, Nolan collapsed on the bench and gulped down some water. He felt itchy in his own skin, agitated. Liam fell into the seat beside him, side pressed flush against his.

"What is this?" He asked, voice low.

Liam shrugged. "He's at war with himself, I think."

Nolan gave a sympathetic huff. "Been there," he muttered.

Liam shot him a sharp look that softened. "Yeah, well. He'll figure it out."

"What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

He shrugged. 

Liam let out a bark of laughter. "You're both as infuriating as each other." He stood, clapping Nolan on the shoulder. "Don't run." Nolan looked up at him, searching his face, frowning at the sly smile that spread on Liam's lips. "Not unless you want to be caught."

Nolan gave a stiff nod in acknowledgement, dropping his gaze and fiddling with his lacrosse stick until Liam, apparently satisfied, walked away. 

He glanced over at the other bench. Brett wasn't looking at him, but from the tense way he held himself, Nolan was sure he'd heard every word. He swallowed thickly, nerves making his stomach roil. Well then.

Nolan was pulled out his thoughts by the blow of the umpire's whistle. He jogged onto the field, taking his position. His body tensed, every muscle poised for movement. He looked up. Brett's eyes were intent on his, nostrils flared.

If he ran, Brett would chase.

The whistle blew. Liam scooped up the ball and Nolan was already moving, legs pumping as he weaved past the defenders in a complicated dance, one eye on Liam's advancement. The hair on the back of his neck prickled. At the last second he swerved right, a frustrated growl following him as he took off in the new direction, catching the ball from Liam's swift pass and dodging another defender, sprinting towards the goal.

Liam flanked him. "Go, go," he yelled. "I've got him."

He knew Brett was on his heels. He trusted Liam to keep him away as he lined up in front of the goals and jumped, putting the full force of his body into the swing. It swept right past the keeper's head, swooshing into the back of the net. His team cheered, piling around him, jumping up and down.

A few metres away, Brett stood, lips quirked, eyes hungry.

He didn't catch him this time. But his eyes told him that Nolan wouldn't escape him a second time. Slowly, he walked past Brett, their eyes locked. His chin tilted up in defiance. Catching him wouldn't be _that_ easy.

Brett smirked.

The next play, Nolan hadn't had the ball in his net for more than a second before he was tackled hard and put on his ass, pinned to the ground. Brett leaned in, taking a deep breath. "Got you," he said, his voice a deep, rumbling purr. He was lifted off of Nolan by Liam, who wrinkled up his nose.

"What?" He asked as Brett scooped up the ball and threw it on, accepting Liam's hand and letting him pull him up.

Liam just shook his head, looking faintly disgusted. "Remind me to find somewhere else to be when you two inevitably hook up."

Nolan just rolled his eyes, shoving him away and turning back to the game. Brett had run on with his teammate and had just received the ball back, flicking it easily into the top left hand corner of the net. He accepted his team's congratulations, lips turned up as he gazed over at them, oozing smug satisfaction.

Annoyance and lust boiled in Nolan's chest. "Let's win this."

Liam glanced at him, eyes lighting up. "It's like that?"

He slowly tore his eyes away from Brett's to look at him. "It's like that," he confirmed.

"One all," Brett taunted as he sauntered past. "What else you got, Holloway?"

Nolan narrowed his eyes at him. "You won't catch me again."

Brett's eyes smouldered. "We'll see."

Nolan played the game of his life. He was swift, he was aggressive, he was graceful. The ball was his, the field rushing under his feet, his blood rushing through his veins. The adrenaline pumped through every muscle of his body. He'd never felt more alive. He'd heard about the thrill of the chase, but had never quite understood how it felt to be on the other end of that single-minded intensity, to be hunted. Brett would catch him eventually, he had no doubt, but it wouldn't be in this game.

They were winning, up by a goal. Nolan took off his helmet, pushing his sweat damp hair out of his eyes impatiently. Devenford only had time for one last play. It was up to them if they would tie or lose. Nolan knew what result he was hoping for.

He pulled his helmet back on, eyes dark on Brett. He ignored the first few passes, stalking to the right and tracking Brett. The goal would be to pass to him. He was the star player, the game maker, the captain. It would be up to him.

And Nolan would stop him.

Brett's eyes were on his teammate when he started to jog. Nolan moved a little faster. As soon as Brett got the ball he'd be lightning quick. Nolan had to time this perfectly.

A swish. The ball arced. Nolan dodged left, put on a burst of speed. The ball landed in Brett's net. Half a second later, the breath left his lungs as Nolan tackled him, the ball flying up out of his net as he fell to the side. Nolan caught it, whirled, slung it towards Liam.

He looked down at Brett. The wolf panted for breath, looking up at him, face filled with wonder. Nolan smirked. The crowd cheered. The siren sounded.

"I win," he said smugly.

He held a hand out to Brett, who pondered it before accepting it, letting Nolan pull him up. The wolf didn't let go of him, thumb swiping over his inner wrist. The smirk dropped from Nolan's lips as he looked up at him, mouth running dry. Brett's eyes went lidded, dark, wanting. "You win," he agreed, thumb rubbing in distracting circles.

And then he was dropping Nolan's wrist and walking away, lacrosse stick resting on one shoulder. 

He gaped after him. That was it?

Nolan was disgruntled as he followed his raucous teammates into the locker room. The win didn't feel as satisfying as it should have. They'd beaten Devenford Prep, something that they hadn't managed to do for years. He should be jubilant.

But all he could think about was the way Brett's lips turned up at the edges as he stared at him, the way his eyes traced up and down, the way his thumb had felt brushing over his erratic pulse.

He stood under the shower, letting the water beat down on the back of his neck and shoulders, the grime of the game slowly swirling down the drain.

"Hurry up, Nolan," Liam complained. "We'll be late for the party."

He looked back at Liam, blinking, confused. "Party?"

Liam made an impatient noise. "We won. Of course there's a party."

Nolan hummed thoughtfully. "I'll meet you there. Go on without me."

The other boy frowned at him and then turned his head away, tilted as he listened for something. He found it, looking annoyed. "Right," he said firmly. "I'm finding somewhere else to be. See you later. Maybe."

Nolan shuddered at the implications of his words, trying to listen with his feeble human ears, straining to find even a hint of what Liam had picked up on. But there was only silence. Everyone else had left, he abruptly realised.

"Don't even think about it," he said to the empty locker room.

He finished his shower, dressing quickly and pulling his bag over his shoulder. He walked out of the locker room and down the hallway, every sense on high alert. Brett was here somewhere, he knew. He wasn't afraid of him, but bad things tended to happen in this school at night. He knew better than to be complacent.

Nolan let out a relieved sigh as he made it out the door without issue, making his way up the path to the deserted car park. Deserted apart from the large black motorbike and the tall werewolf leaning against it.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Brett said as he approached, eyes twinkling with mischief. His hair was still damp, curled at the nape of his neck. It made his stomach throb with want.

"I'm sure," he said doubtfully.

Brett seemed amused by this, pushing up off the bike and grabbing the helmet that hung from one of the handle bars. "Want a ride?"

Nolan took the helmet from him, pulling it on over his head. There was no point arguing. Even if he wanted to, everyone else had already left and it was a long walk home. "Thanks."

The born wolf climbed onto the bike, waiting patiently as Nolan got on behind him. "You secure?" He asked, glancing back.

"I guess." He wrapped his arms around Brett, shuffling closer, eyes going lidded as the fresh scent of the wolf hit his nose. He breathed it in, fingers bunching in his shirt. With his cheek pressed to Brett's back, he felt him shudder.

"Hold on," Brett said, turning on the bike and pumping the throttle.

Nolan swallowed down a gasp as the engine roared beneath his legs, sending a sharp spike of arousal up his spine. Brett chuckled, guiding the bike out of the car park and onto the road. The world flashed by, and Nolan barely noticed, too dazed by the pulses of pleasure that left him wanting.

They drove for ten minutes, Nolan getting weaker by the second. If he had to run now, he wouldn't make it more than a few steps before his knees would buckle.

Brett shut off the bike, and Nolan rested his forehead against his back, panting for breath. "Fuck," he whispered.

"Intense, isn't it?" Brett asked. "Your first ride?"

Nolan nodded, still clinging to Brett's shirt. He looked up slowly, the fog of lust clearing now that the vibrations had stopped. "Where are we?"

"The lookout in the preserve," Brett told him. "It's just up ahead."

"I'm gonna need a minute."

And not just because he couldn't walk. His cock was rock hard and aching.

Brett's laugh was warm and fond. "Take as long as you need."

His heart eventually slowed back to its normal pace, his breath coming easier. He pushed his mind to think of other things, mostly the time he'd caught his elderly neighbour dancing around in her underwear through the open window. It helped, his cock flagging, his blood cooling.

No longer aroused beyond rational thought, he slumped against Brett's back, just breathing him in. "You smell good," he murmured.

"So do you, little hunter," Brett said quietly.

Nolan stiffened at that. "I'm not a hunter."

"No," Brett agreed easily. "Not anymore."

He squirmed, suddenly feeling the need to put some distance between them. He got off the bike, pleasantly surprised when his knees held under his weight. He strode towards the lookout, not looking back to see if Brett was following. Nolan knew he was.

It came into sight after only a short walk, and Nolan climbed to the top of it, falling onto the bench with a sigh, gazing out over the town below. Brett didn't sit beside him, instead moving to lean against one of the rails, his eyes dark as he looked at him.

"It's beautiful," he sighed.

Brett hummed his agreement.

Nolan looked at him. Really looked. It was easy to accept Brett at face value. He was pretty and he knew it, used to his advantage, flirting with an easy, charming smile. But his eyes showed his true feelings. And right now they were unsure, filled with longing.

Nolan patted the seat beside him, and Brett moved forward easily, hesitantly sitting down. He waited for half a beat before inching closer, their shoulders pressed together.

He'd watched Brett a lot at Sinema. Knew the way he operated, the way he made bedroom eyes at someone, beckoning them closer with a tilt of his chin, a flash of his eyes, a quirk of his lips. Mostly it was for his own amusement, to prove he could. But he didn't really enjoy those encounters. He always left the dance floor looking frustrated, eyes seeking as they swept the crowd.

Brett turned his head, nose pressing into Nolan's hair, taking a deep breath. He rumbled his satisfaction in a deep purr.

Nolan had long suspected that Brett had been looking for him. Or at least for his scent.

He turned his body, looking up at Brett. A hand came to his rest on his cheek, gently tracing up his jaw and reaching to push a lock of hair out of his face. It felt inevitable, the pull of Brett's lips, and he leaned up at the same time that Brett leaned down, their lips meeting gently. The tenderness took Nolan's breath away, his eyes fluttering shut. Brett's lips explored his with a slow thoroughness, every brush of his mouth on Nolan's purposeful. It made him feel precious.

Brett rested his forehead on his, breathing him in. Nolan trembled, his hands reaching for and tangling in Brett's shirt, holding him close. A soft kiss was pressed to his temple, and he was pulled into Brett's arms, the taller boy folding around him.

Nolan nuzzled into his collarbone, heart full of emotion he couldn't put a name to. Not yet.

But it felt like the beginning of something wonderful.

They never did make it to the party.


End file.
